Love and Chocolate
by KorraForeverBook3
Summary: A little ElsAnna one-shot... Elsa and Anna's love for chocolate can be dangerous. Elsa decides to take it to a whole other level. Rated M for LEMONS


She was insatiable, Anna anyway. She couldn't wait any longer; after all she had been all night. She was sweating a little, a drop of sweat jumped from her forehead. She took a pretty big breath and then knocked on the door.

"Elsa, can I come in?"

"Yes Anna." She heard from the other side. All was quiet, snow fell outside and the breeze complemented its beauty and splendor. When she slowly opened the door, her sister was sitting on the bed.

"Elsa, I think we should spend more time together." She walked in and sat with her sister. Elsa just nodded at her sister.

"I mean sometimes I feel like we don't see each other enough, but then again you always have to be the good girl."

"You're right Anna, I do."

"All I'm saying is sometimes I completely feel tied up in knots."

Elsa let a smile creep across her face,

"Really?"

After a few seconds, the Queen got up off of the bed.

"Hold on Anna, I think we should have some chocolate." Elsa smiled back at her sister in the most devious way she ever had. Anna didn't know what to make of it, but then again she thought about how unbelievable their chocolate was in Arendelle. And Elsa wasn't about to let it go to waste.

She was tied up, literally. Her wrists were strapped with two leather straps to each end of the bed post. Her feet were also bound down at the end of the bed, and to top it all off with the cherry on top, she was down to her undies. The Queen had promptly made sure that her younger sister would look to her complete satisfaction. Anna was nervous, she would shrivel up every once in a while.

She heard a creek at the door; Elsa walked in and held a round piece of chocolate in front of Anna. Anna looked up at her sister,

"I thought you were the good girl." Elsa placed herself over Anna and then slowly put the piece of chocolate in between Anna's lips. Partly treating her, and partly gagging her. She then leaned in and whispered to Anna,

"Not tonight."

Anna moaned a little, it satisfied the Queen, she couldn't hold it back anymore, now she had her little sister right where she wanted her. To begin, Elsa began running her hand up and down Anna's hip. It was pleasurable to both of them. Anna sucked on the piece of chocolate, it was kind of sweet, just the way she liked it. But before Elsa did anything else, she rested her fingers on Anna's red cheek.

"I forgot something." She reached behind her and showed Anna a leather neck collar. Her little sister noticed as she cocked an eyebrow at her, Anna began breathing a tad bit harder as Elsa reached it around and buckled it around her sister's already sweaty neck. Then she sat back up on top of her sister and admired her work.

"You're perfect."

Truth was, Anna was intimidated. Elsa _was_ supposed to be the good girl, but that idea was tossed out the window now. So, without any more wait, Elsa slowly leaned in. Anna's eyes lit up as her sister's tongue reached her belly. Anna moaned again,

"Pleading so soon?" Elsa lifted her eyes.

Now she became a tad more aggressive, she wrapped her hands around Anna's hips and began caressing her pointer finger around Anna's lower hip. She slowly made her way underneath Anna's panties and began to slightly rub around her sister's happy place. She moaned again, however a bit more loudly. The chocolate was melting inside of her mouth.

"I have a solution for that." Elsa noticed as Anna's sweet treat was slowly dissolving into liquid. From behind her, she grabbed a leather strap. She of course wrapped it around Anna's mouth and buckled it in the back. Elsa could see in her sister's eyes how much pleasure this was giving both of them. She could see Anna begging to dominate her.

The Queen was _now_ in full control. Anna felt her sister's lips now caressing her shoulder. Her Royal Highness made her way down near Anna's breast. Elsa lifted her lips off for a moment and slid her fingers underneath Anna's bra. She began messaging them; Anna liked Elsa's satisfaction with her freckled breasts.

Her lips closed in now, they sucked, hard. Anna moaned again, her back arched a little further back as it made her body somewhat stiffen up. Elsa was running her hand up and down Anna's side, and after a few more seconds, Elsa held up another round ball of chocolate. She playfully set it square in Anna's navel; she leaned in again and began to eat it off of Anna.

Anna playfully moaned again through her gag on purpose to make herself even more desired by the Queen. When Elsa got done, she sat back up and wiped the chocolate off of her lips. Now was her grand exit, the finale. She made her way back to Anna's womanhood and thrust. Anna's head shot forward in half pleasure and half pain. Elsa watched as her sister moaned, her neck was almost red now from the collar's squeeze. The Queen tore off her leather harness; Anna gasped and then looked at her sister,

"Have I been a good girl?"

"I don't know Anna, have you?"

Elsa's playtime was finally over. When she untied Anna, Anna cuddled up to her. After a few moments of sweating and panting, she looked into her sister's icy eyes.

"When do you get to be the good girl?"

Elsa wickedly smiled back at her young sister.

"Soon Anna….soon."


End file.
